Jaws, The New Generation
by Tracey4t
Summary: Chief Brody's granddaughter Thea is now a grown woman and a chief herself in a seaside town with her own family. However the town soon finds themselves under attack by not just one but at least five great whites that don't act like ordinary sharks and they won't leave. Thea soon finds herself looking for help from two of the most unlikely allies. Part 10 re-don
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAWS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

It was a nice calm quiet night as Old Man Hammer sat in his boat drinking his beer. He looked out to the night sky before looking out towards the dark ocean the stretched out before him.

"Hmm," he muttered, not really impressed with it. "We got another beer around here?" He got up and stumbled around his boat looking for his cooler. "Damn empty," he muttered when he opened it, "I drank all 12 all ready? That' can't be right." He stumbled into his cabin looking around for another beer only to trip and fall.

"Ah damn it," he muttered. "Well if there isn't any more beer then I might as well go and head back into shore." Last thing he wanted was to get stuck out here and have the to have either the sheriff or the harbor master come out and find him and start to knag him about being out late drunk on his boat again. Not that he didn't like either the harbor master or Sheriff. He had a lot of respect for the two the way they did their jobs seem to help keep both his home town and ocean water surrounding the area safe.

He had just managed to get himself to his feet when suddenly he felt something bump his boat hard knocking him back over. "What was that?" he asked as he tried to stand up again, only to suddenly feel the bump again and fall over.

"What the hell?" he said as he managed to get up and head out to the deck of his boat and looked around. He didn't see anything, most likely due to it being so dark.

"What did I hit? A rock maybe?" he said to himself as he stumbled back outside to try and find a flashlight. He had just found a big yellow one when he once again felt a big bump into his boat knocking him over again, along with a bunch of his other equipment including his radio that fell to the floor and smashed.

"Ah damn it!" Hammer muttered when he saw his broken radio. How could he call for help now if he needed it? His thoughts soon turned back to what it was that was hitting his boat when he felt another bump lunging him forward and hitting his head.

"All right that's it!" Hammer shouted as he forced himself to stand up. He walked out with the flash light and turned it on, shining it over the water.

"All right what the hell's going on here?" he shouted. He heard a splash and turned towards the sound in time to see a huge dorsal fin moving around the water. Hammer had never seen one that big before in his life.

"Is that a shark?" he asked out loud. He reached over and grabbed his harpoon as he moved closer towards the edge of the boast to get a good look. He shined his light towards the water where he last saw the fin.

"Where did it go?" he asked, only to feel his boat get bumped again. Hammer had to drop his spear and grab onto a hand rail to keel himself from falling forward.

"What the hell! You can't keep doing this to me!" he said grabbing his spear and moving to the other side of the boat. He shined his light around and again happened to see the huge dorsal fin moving around.

"Ah, I got you know you little S.O.B.! You think you can intimidate me!" Hammer shouted. He lifted up his spear, fully ready to throw it at the fin only to once again to feel his boat get bump. As he lunged forward, he accidentally let go of his spear, knocking it into the water.

"Ah Damn It! Now I'm mad! I will get whoever's doing this!" Hammer shouted. Right as he did, he suddenly felt his boat first lunge to the left and then to the right.

"What is this?" shouted Hammer as his boat tossed back and force by whatever it was that was constantly hitting him.

"I got to get out of here! I got to get out of here!" Hammer shouted as he managed to stand up and runs towards the helm of his boat. Suddenly he felt a big bump come from the front of the boat. It was so powerful it managed to cause him to fall backwards, right into the water. Hammer quickly swam to the surface and looked around. He could see his boat only a few meters away from him. He quickly started swimming towards it as fast as he could.

'No, no, no, no!' Hammer thought in a panic as he swam as fast as he could to his boat. Then suddenly he felt a hug pain in his lower right leg. It was like something was biting him. Hammer screamed loud into the night scared as he tried in van to pull his leg free from whatever was that was clamped down on his leg. The force was too strong though that before he knew it, the mighty force started to pull him back under the water.

'No, no, no, no!' Hammer thought as he struggled to get back up the surface. But the powerful was too strong for him as he found himself being pulled down further down into the water, away from the surface and away from help.

'Help, Help, someone for the love of god help me!' he thought as he kept getting pulled under to whatever horrible fate he was about to endure. But no was coming and no one would, and Hammer started to realize that as everything started to go black.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAWS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Thea Anderson groaned as she reached over and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock.

"Was the alarm?" asked her husband Jo.

"Yes," said Thea right as a huge cry started to fill the house. "And there's the other alarm."

Thea immediately got up and headed over to her baby's Christopher's room. "Morning sweetie how are you doing today?"

"Wha," was the only reply she got from her son.

"All right all right," said Thea picking Chris up and walking him around. She rubbed her son's blond fuzz on the top of his head.

"Did you sleep ok sweetie?" she asked as she finally laid him down to change and dress him.

When she came to the kitchen with her baby in her arms Joe was all ready there, drinking his coffee and reading the news paper/

"Did you want me to make you something?" Thea started to ask as she put Chris into his highchair, only to be interrupted by the sound of her phone going off.

"Hello?" said Thea answering it.

"Hey morning chief," said the young voice on the other end.

"Morning Nick," said Thea, "Always nice to hear from the harbor master so early in the morning. What's up?"

"Nothing special, Just Old Man Hammer didn't come in again from last night," said Nick.

"Of course he didn't," said Thea, "I'll be down as soon as I can." She quickly started to get her things together.

"Something wrong?" asked Joe.

"Nothing special, Hammer probably out stranded on his boat. Either way I got to go and handle it," said Thea.

"Well wait what about Chris?" asked Joe looking over at the baby.

"You can watch him right?" asked Thea.

"No I can't, I have to get to the office right away this morning," said Joe.

"Seriously, you can't do it from home?" asked Thea. Joe was a journalist for the town paper, though lately he had been trying to do more of his work from home so he could watch Chris.

"No they need us all in a meeting today," said Joe.

"Well then who's going to watch Chris?" asked Thea.

"We could ask my mom," said Joe.

"Do we have to?" asked Thea, knowing what her mother-in-law would do should they ask. She'd start guilt tripping Thea about how she was already there for her kids while they were growing up and she didn't need a baby-sitter during the weekday and things like that. It was obviously Miranda her mother-in-law didn't like the idea of Thea working out of the home and had knag her a lot when she was pregnant with Chris and right after he was born to quite her job as the chief of police and just be a stay at home mom like she had. So far though, Thea had been able to stay strong and not give up her job.

"Well who else can we get to watch him?" asked Joe.

"All right, but can you do it? I should really get down to the docks and take care of the Hammer problem," said Thea picking up her son and handing him to his father.

"All right," said Joe. He leaned over and kissed her, "Have a good day. I'll make sure to pick him up as soon as I can."

"Thank you" said Thea. She hurried out of the house to her squad car and hurried down to the docks. As she drove through the little town of South Palm Florida several people she passed would wave to her. Thea waved back politely smiling. She really liked the small town vs. the big town of Miami where she had just been a detective and was a lot busier then she seemed to be now at South Palm. Plus if she hadn't come here she might not have ever met Joe in the first place and found the love of her life.

Soon she arrived at the harbor. She headed toward the harbor master's office but didn't find him there.

"Nick, Nick you around here?" she called out.

"Over here," she heard him call out from a big boat.

"What are you doing in the professor's boat?" asked Thea walking over to the boat and looking at the tall rouged man who was busy checking over the boat.

"The new grad student's suppose to be coming here today to do their new research," said Nick referring to one of the oceanographer professors from university in a nearby town that usually sent his grad students down to their town to do their research for their final thesis.

"Ah I see," said Thea, "Do you know who it is this time?"

"Not really, I just got the letter from the professor to see that his boat was ready for them, I think it's a girl though. Which means she'll be one those dorky girls with glasses, oversized sun hat, and suntan lotion on her nose. A complete nerdy looking girl," said Nick.

"Oh you sure know how to a charm a girl," said Thea.

"Sorry Chief," said Nick.

"Um excuse me," said a gentle sounding voice.

"Yes?" said Nick as he got up from the boat. There standing on the docks was a tall lightly tan skin girl with light brown curly hair wearing a white bikini top with red flowers and cut off jean shorts standing there.

"Hi," said Nick looking the beautiful woman.

"Can we help you?" asked Thea.

"I'm Carline Hooper, I'm here from the university," she said.

"Oh you're the new grad student," said Thea.

"That's right," said Carline, "and I was suppose to check in with someone named Nick…,"

"That's me!" said Nick running over to her, "I'm Nick the harbor master. It's very nice to meet you."

"And to know you're a complete dork," Thea muttered under her breath before walking up to Carline too.

"Hi I'm Thea Anderson the chief, nice to meet you," she said shaking the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," said Carline.

"Hate to run off but I got to go and take care of a matter. Good luck with your work," said Thea walking over to her boat. She wasn't too surprise to see one of her deputies all there busy getting the boat ready.

"Are we all set up and ready to go Billy?" she asked.

"Oh yeah all set up chief," he said.

"Go, let's get it started up and head out. God knows what sort of idiotic thing Hammer is up to," said Thea as she climbed into the boat and Billy started it up.

"Suppose he's just passed out again?" asked Billy.

"Most likely," said Thea.

* * *

"So I have everything set up and ready for you," said Nick leading Carline over to the boat.

"Oh good thank you," said Carline as she climbed into the boat.

"Do you want any help on learning how to run it?" asked Nick.

"Sure that would be great," said Carline.

"No problem," said Nick quickly climbed into the boat and started it up into the ocean.

"So what are you hoping to research down here?" asked Nick after they had gotten further out.

"Sharks, particular great whites," said Carline.

"Really?" said Nick, "What the hell would make you want to do that?"

"My uncle, or more like my great-uncle, told me stories about how much he use to study sharks. It fascinated me so much I thought I'd give it try and now here I am," said Carline.

"Oh yeah?" said Nick.

"Of course now I'm sure some of his stories were made up," said Carline, "Like there was this one story he told me about going to this town over in New England where this huge shark kept attacking the people deliberately."

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

"I mean that he said that it would actually go after humans and eating them willingly, unprovoked," said Carline.

"I didn't think sharks usually did that," said Nick.

"They don't, like I said it was just an elaborate story my uncle tried to told me to probably scare me," said Carline.

"So where did he get these stories?" asked Nick.

"Oh he as a marine biologist himself," said Carline, "Study all over the world."

"Cool, sounds like a cool guy," said Nick.

* * *

"Damn it Hammer where are you?" muttered Thea as she and Billy kept looking around for his boat. She grabbed the radio, "Hammer, Hammer, Erik Hammer Please Come In!"

"Anything?" asked Billy.

"Nothing!" said Thea, "I am so taking his license for this."

"Hey I think I got it on radar here chief," said Billy. He immediately turned the boat and headed towards the signal.

"I wonder if he's even awake," said Thea standing on the edge of the boat.

"We're getting closer," said Billy.

"Good I'm don't know about you but I'm ready to, oh my god," said Thea as they came up to Hammer's boat and saw completely torn apart.

"Shit what the hell did he do now?" said Billy when he saw the wreckage. The two slowly pulled up along side the damage vessel, and could see a big hole in the side.

"Erik, Erik you there?" Thea shouted as she jumped onto the boat and looked around. She carefully walked over to the cabin and saw all of the items knocked over and Hammer's destroyed radio.

"Well that would explain why he didn't respond to our radios," she said before walking back out.

"Find anything chief?" asked Billy.

"His radio's been destroyed. I don't get it what the hell did he hit that would do this kind of damage?" said Thea.

"You don't think he maybe hit some rocks and fell over and drown do you?" asked Billy.

"I'm starting to worry that's what happen," said Thea. "There's no sign of him anywhere."

"Should we just go ahead and pull it in?" asked Billy.

"Yeah go ahead," said Thea, "We'll have to get a diving crew out to help find the body." She reached over about to take the hook from Billy to attach to Hammer's boat she happen to notice something particular sticking in the hole of the boat.

"Hey Billy, there's something in the hole can you grab it?" she called out.

"On it chief," said Billy as he reached over and managed to grab the object.

"Is it some sort of rock fragment?" asked Thea.

"No it looks more like a tooth," said Billy holding it up.

"A tooth?" asked Thea as jumped back onto her boat, "Oh my god you're right. It's a shark tooth. That has got to be one of the biggest teeth I've ever seen."

"So Hammer was attacked by a shark?" asked Billy.

"I guess, we'll still have to have to examine the boat some more and see if we can't try and find the body," said Thea looking over the shark tooth. She studied it for a long time.

"Chief you okay?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, let's get this thing back to the shore," said Thea. She held the tooth in her hand for a long time. Now that she thought about it, there was another she had seen teeth this size, a long time ago when she was just a little girl and nearly eaten by a shark.

'It has to be a coinciding,' she thought as she put the tooth away.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAWS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So you think you got the master of the boat down all right?" Nick asked as he watched Carline in drive the boat.

"Yeah I got it. I had a lot of family that did some boating," said Carline.

"You mean besides your uncle?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, my uncle's stories inspired a lot of us to study the ocean and things like that," said Carline.

"Well what made you want to study sharks then?" asked Nick.

"I don't know, just something drew me to them," said Carline.

"Well you should have no problem with them here," said Nick.

"You ever see one, a great white?" asked Carline.

"Oh yeah," said Nick, "I've seen them from time to time."

"How big usually?" asked Carline.

"Typical size, nothing too special. It doesn't mean they still don't pack a punch," said Nick.

"Yeah," said Carline, "So I guess that means no twenty footers?"

"Oh no, none that size," said Nick with a smirk, "Why you hoping to find one?" Carline shrugged her shoulders.

"I often wonder if there was such a thing, like from my uncle's story," she said, "Not that I ever think a shark would hunt down people like that."

"I had a grandfather die from a shark attack. At least I think that's what happened," said Nick.

"What's that?" asked Carline.

"My mom's dad, she never really knew him. He left her and her mother when she was still really little and they never really saw him after that. He'd send them a check every now and then and that was the most they ever heard from him. At least until they got a letter in the mail saying he was killed by a shark in a boating accident. Even then they really didn't know what really happen to him," said Nick.

"He was killed by a shark?" asked Carline.

"Yeah, something like that. Apparently he was some sort of big game fisherman who hunted things like sharks. So it probably shouldn't have been too big of a shock that that's how he died," said Nick.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Carline.

"Oh don't worry about it. If you want to hear far fetch scary shark hunting stories, you should talk to the chief. Her whole family's been dealing with sharks since before she was even born with her grandfather," said Nick.

"Oh yeah, like what?" asked Carline.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" asked Nick pointing towards the police boat that was coming up next to them. "Hey Chief, any luck finding Hammer, whoa."

"Oh my god what happened?" asked Carline when she saw the big hole in the boat.

"We're thinking it was shark," said Thea as Billy brought the boat to a stop next to Nick and Carline's boat.

"A shark really?" asked Carline as she ran to the side of the boat to get a better look.

"Yeah we found this in the big whole there," said Thea pulling out the big shark's tooth.

"Oh my god, this has got to be one of the biggest shark teeth I've ever seen! And you said this came out of the hole in the boat?"

"Yep," said Thea.

"Wow, where did you find the boat?" asked Carline.

"Over there, just around the cove," said Thea.

"Thanks, I think I may go there and look around," said Carline running back to the helm of the boat.

"Why is she doing that?" said Thea.

"She's doing her research on sharks apparently," said Nick.

"Seriously?" said Thea.

"Yeah, her whole family's full of ocean nuts," said Nick.

"I see, hey uh Nick, can you stay with her for a little bit. You know just in case?" asked Thea.

"Yeah no problem chief," said Nick, "Hey chief, if this really was a shark, you don't think you'll have to shut everything down do you?"

"No Nick, this isn't the first time we've ever had to worry about a shark attack," said Thea, "We still have more investigation to do anyway." Nick nodded.

"Good, just thought I asked," said Nick right as the boat started up and he and Carline sailed away.

"Would you have to shut down the beaches or docks chief?" asked Billy as they started up their boat and headed back towards the docks.

"No, I don't think it would come to that. Besides this town relays too heavily on things like the fishing or tourist money from people who come to the beaches. It'd be stupid to do something like that," said Thea, "Did you get on the horn to get some divers to go look for Hammer's body?"

"Yeah they said they should be out there soon," said Billy.

"Good, it would be to see if we can find the body," said Thea as she started to climb out of the boat.

"And that Christopher is the reason your mommy's too busy to spend time with you. She's looking for bodies," she heard her mother-in-law Miranda say right as she got on to the docks. She looked over and saw her and Chris in his stroller waiting for her.

"Miranda what are you doing here?" asked Thea.

"I wanted to know what you were that was so important that my son needed me to watch Christopher," said Miranda.

"There was an urgent matter for us to worry about. And now unfortunately I have a dead man to worry about," said Thea.

"I thought Joe said you were just dealing with Hammer," said Miranda.

"I was, and he's dead," said Thea.

"Oh dear, well I suppose it was only a matter of time really," said Miranda.

"Good to see your sympathy," said Thea.

"Oh please I've known Hammer a lot more then you and I knew it would only be a matter of time," said Miranda.

"Whatever," said Thea. She patted her son's head before walking around the two of them.

"Well now that you know you're all done don't you want to take your son?" asked Miranda.

"I still have some work to do," said Thea, "I have a lot of work to do as chief. I'm sorry if it's a burden for you to watch your grandson."

"Oh no, it's not a burden. I mean the boy should know what it's like to have a real mother's love," said Miranda following after her with Chris. Thea rolled her eyes. "I just thought I'd give you the chance to act like a real mother for once."

Thea groaned.

"Miranda I will come and get Chris first chance I get. Just for right now I have to get this report done for Hammer," she said.

"Hmm," she heard Miranda mutter as she came towards her car, "There should be a law about women like her mothering a child.

"There aught to be a law against women like her harassing police like that!" said Thea as she climbed into her car and drove off. When she got to the station, she found another one of her deputies all ready there typing up the report.

"Did you get dive team out there?" asked Thea.

"Yeah Chief, they're all ready heading out there," he said.

"Good," said Thea.

"You really think if might have been a shark?" asked the deputy.

"That's what's its looking like," said Thea.

"Great, people are going to be freaking out when they hear about that," said the deputy.

"It's not like this is the first time something like that has happened. I'm sure it was an isolated incident," said Thea.

* * *

"Well I'm getting nothing on radar," said Carline looking at her equipment. "I wish we could get closer to where they actually found the boat."

"Yeah well that's not going to happen for a while until they're done looking for poor Hammer's body," said Nick. He grabbed his binoculars and looked over at the area that had been blocked off for the search. He watched as three divers all dropped off the boat and into the water while a fourth member of the group remained on the boat.

"I wonder how much of a body they'll actually find though."

The three divers all swam around looking for any signs of a body. There didn't see too much sign of any body though.

The three of them kept swimming around, each going their own separate ways to investigate more for the body.

One looked around near some rocks when he happened to find a harpoon. He was about to grab it when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg. He tired to turn around in time to come face to face with a huge row of teeth.

The other two divers were also busy working trying to find any evidence of a body when they heard a commotion coming from nearby. Both swam as fast as they could until the sound came to an eerie silence. Both kept swimming until one felt something under her hand. She looked down and started to panic. The other diver looked over in time to see his team member's arm in the mouth of a shark. Panicked and no weapons on him the diver immediately started to swim towards the surface.

"What the hell?" Nick said out loud as he watched through his binoculars of one of the divers coming to the surface in a panic, splashing around trying to get the attention of the man on the boat.

"Everything okay?" asked Carline.

"I don't, maybe they found the body," said Nick.

"Do you think we could get closer?" asked Carline.

"I don't know," said Nick, only to suddenly gasp when he saw the diver get pulled down under the water. "What hell!"

"What?" asked Carline.

"I think we should get closer. I think something's wrong!" said Nick. Carline immediately started up the boat and steered it towards the divers' boat.

"What happened?" asked Nick.

"I, I don't know," said the boatman, "He came up saying something about a shark attacking the other divers when suddenly he got pulled under again himself!"

"A shark was attacking them?" asked Carline, "Oh my god where are they?"

"I don't know. I can't see them anymore!" said boatman.

"Me either!" said Nick. The three stood there for a moment looking desperately for any sign of the divers. Instead all they saw was the blue water around them start to turn red.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAWS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh my god!" said Carline only to suddenly be drawn out of her thoughts by other boat being jolted.

"You okay?" Nick called out to the boatman on the other boat.

"I, I think so," he said only to suddenly before the boat got jolted again.

"What the hell is that?" said Nick looking over the edge of the boat.

"Nick look!" Carline shouted pointing to the other side. Nick turned and saw there was a huge dorsal fin swimming around the boat.

"Is that a shark?" said Nick in surprise.

"I think so," said Carline right as the two felt the boat get rammed, causing both to fall over.

"I, I don't understand, what the hell is making the sharks ramming the boat like this?" asked Nick right as he saw the other boat get rammed and the boatman fall into the ocean.

"Quick, quick over here!" Nick shouted. The man swam as fast as he could towards the boat. Nick quickly threw his ladder down for him to climb up the minute the man got to the top and onto the boat; their boat was once again jolted. Nick raced to the helm and started up the boat.

"Are you okay?" asked Carline as she tended to the boatman.

"I think so," he said. He looked out to the water. "Shouldn't we stay and see if we can save the divers?"

"We are I'm just moving the boat away from this so called crazy shark!" said Nick.

"Hey Nick," came Thea's voice over the radio.

"Kind of busy Chief," said Nick.

"Okay um but you haven't seen or heard from the diving team have you?" asked Thea.

"Here," said the boatman grabbing the radio, "Chief, we had a problem. I think all of the divers are dead. I think they were attacked by a shark!"

"A what?" asked Thea.

"I think the dive team was attacked and killed by a shark!" said the boatman.

"Oh my god!" said Thea, "Hang on I'll be right there." She quickly ran out of the office to her car.

'This is not going to be a good day is it?' she thought as she drove off fast.

* * *

"Nick, are you heading back to the harbor?" asked Carline.

"Yeah I want to make sure this boat hasn't been damage from all that ramming," said Nick.

"What about the other boat?" asked Carline.

"We'll come out and get it with a bigger boat to toe it in," said Nick.

"Can come back out with you?" asked Carline.

"We'll ask the chief," said Nick.

When they got back to the dock Thea was already there waiting for them.

"Everyone okay here?" she asked.

"Yeah for the most part," said Nick jumping out of the boat, "But we're not going out there with out a bigger boat."

"So what all happened?" asked Thea.

"The only thing I saw was one of the divers coming up and shouting that the other divers have been attacked and having him suddenly pulled back under the water and then it turned red," said the boatman looking stunned. He had to have both women help him up out of the boat.

"Should we call for an ambulance?" asked Carline.

"Already have one on the way," said Thea right as it pulled up. "Good he needs help and we may need someone out on the boat with us."

"I'll go," said one of the paramedics raising his hand.

"Alright," said Thea running after Nick who was getting a bigger boat ready.

"Wow this is a real impressive," said Carline running after them as well.

"Thanks it's my own boat. I call her the Orca," said Nick.

"Where did you get that name from?" asked Carline.

"According to my mom it was the name of her dad's boat. I just thought it sounded nice," said Nick.

"I only asked because that was the name of the boat in my uncle's made up story," said Carline.

"Can we just get going?" asked Thea jumping into the boat.

"Chief can I go too?" asked Carline.

"No," said Thea.

"Please, I would very much like to see if I can view the sharks," said Carline, "Maybe I could be of some help."

"Alright fine," said Thea.

"Great," said Carline jumping into the boat as well.

* * *

"Well here we are," said Nick stopping a few feet from where the shark originally attacked. They could see the other boat just sitting there in the middle of the water looking fine.

"Getting anything on sonar?" asked Thea.

"Um no, nothing," said Nick.

"Okay, why don't we go ahead and move closer to the boat," said Thea. Nick carefully pulled up next to it and Thea immediately jumped over to the boat.

"Be careful there chief," said Nick.

"Its fine," said Thea walking into the cabin looking at the radar. It too didn't seem to show anything, not even a sight of the divers.

"Well I have a bad feeling about this," said Thea walking out of the cabin.

"Are you going to get another dive team out?" asked Nick.

"I should, but then again I'm little bit hesitant," said Thea.

"Hey Chief, something's coming up on radar," said Carline.

"What's that?" asked Thea.

"Something's coming up on radar," said Carline.

"She's right," said the medic. Thea ran back into the cabin and also happened to see it too was picking up something.

"Do you think it's one of the divers?" asked the medic sounding hopeful.

"It looks a little bit too big to be a human," said Carline, "I think it might actually be a…," Both she and Thea's boat suddenly got a big rock.

"Not again!" said Nick looking over the edge.

"Nick look!" said Carline pointing off to the side where a dorsal fin was heading straight towards them.

"Oh crap, is that another shark?" asked Nick.

"Shark?" said Thea leaning over and looking off the edge. Suddenly out of no where the shark reared its head within inches of Thea's. Thea stumbled back startled but not before making exact eye contacted with the animal. Visions of her on a banana boat barley being missed by another shark.

"Chief you okay?" shouted Nick.

"Yeah I'm fine! Nick, toss me your spear!" said Thea.

"Spear?" said Carline.

"I got to kill that thing fast!" said Thea.

"Kill it!" said Carline, "But chief…,"

"Shut-up and let me do my job!" said Thea, "Nick the spear!"

"Right," said Nick tossing it to her.

"Come on you son of a bitch, come on!" Thea shouted getting the spear ready.

"Has she gone mad?" asked Carline.

"I don't know," said Nick.

"Come you son of a bitch!" said Thea leaning over the side with the spear. The minute she did, the shark again reared its head out of the water, its mouth of huge razor sharp teeth already opened.

Thea immediately shoved the teeth threw his mouth piercing his skin. The shark immediately went back down under the water with the spear still in his mouth.

"Damn it!" said Thea, "Nick you got another?"

"Uh yeah, you want me to use?" asked Nick.

"Yes!" said Thea.

"What, Chief, you can't just kill it!" said Carline.

"Oh yes I can! I got to before it kills us!" said Thea.

"Nick, please don't do this!" Carline begged.

"Nick, you see it you stab it! We have to kill it!" said Thea.

"Sorry Carline but I have to do what the chief says," said Nick aiming the spear again at the dorsal fin as it swam by. Nick immediately threw it and also pierced the animal. The animal tried to swim away but wouldn't give up as he did his best to keep his hold.

"Don't let go Nick!" shouted Thea as she ran over helped him pull at the spear.

"My god this thing is strong!" said Nick.

"Just keep hanging on!" said Thea. Before long the shark stopped thrashing and just laid there in the water.

"Is it dead?" asked Medic.

"Let's hope so," said Thea as she grabbed some rope and tied it on the spear handle, "Let's real it in!"

"Right Chief," said Nick.

"Chief Brody, why did you kill that poor thing?" asked Carline.

"Miss Hooper is it?" said Thea, "Please don't start with me on the poor thing. This thing was hardly a poor thing, trust me!"

"Will you look at this thing?" said the medic, as he and Nick hauled it up a bit, "It's got to be one of the biggest sharks I've ever seen!"

"Wow," said Carline looking the shark over, "Actually if I were to guess this shark's just a baby."

"A baby?" said Thea.

"Yeah something tells me that he's was going to grow bigger if the chief hadn't killed it," said Carline.

"Oh come on, sharks don't get that big," said the medic.

"Yes they do, trust me!" said Thea, "It's a good thing we killed it now!"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAWS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When the group arrived back at the docks, they were surprised to find what looked like a media circus waiting for them. Among them was her own husband.

"Hey honey," he said running up to the boat, "What did you find…," He stopped in mid sentence when he saw the shark that was hanging from the back of their boat.

"What do you think Joe?" asked Nick.

"That's got to be one of the biggest sharks I've ever seen!" said Joe, "So is this the one that supposable killed Hammer and the divers?"

"You know about the divers already?" asked Carline surprised.

"Word can get around real fast in this town," said Thea as she went and jumped onto the dock form the boat, "And in answer to your question we don't know yet if this is the shark that killed those people. We won't know until we do an autopsy."

"Chief, are suggesting that there's a bigger shark out there?" asked another reporter.

"I can't say for sure at this point. Like I said, we have to do an autopsy on the shark," said Thea.

"Hey Chief is there anyway I can get in on that?" asked Carline a little bit timidly.

"Sure," said Thea, "If you got the stomach for it, if this is that shark that killed those people."

"If this isn't the shark, what do you think you'll do chief?" asked Joe, "Do you think you'll have to close the beaches?"

"No, no we won't have to do anything that dramatic," said Thea, "Just make sure the people know to be cautious for now alright?"

"Yes Ma'am," said Joe, "So then who actually killed the shark?"

"I did," said Thea softly.

"Chief did you just say you killed this shark?" asked another reporter.

"Yes, yes she did," said Carline. Nick looked over at her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"She didn't have to kill it like that. It's not like it was purposely trying to kill her," said Carline. Thea turned her head at that comment.

"What did you say?" she said.

"I said you didn't have to kill that shark. It's not like it was trying to kill you purposely," said Carline.

"Hmm, that's what you think," said Thea before walking off.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Carline.

"Well it's like I said. The Chief's family has had a nasty history with sharks," said Nick. He looked over at Carline and realized she was still upset about it.

"Hey why don't you let me take you out to dinner tonight?" he asked.

"You're asking me out?" asked Carline.

"Yeah you can call it that. Want to meet me at Benchley's tonight at six?" asked Nick, "You can sort of call it your welcome to the town dinner."

"Thanks," said Carline, "I better go and help cut up that shark."

* * *

"_It's not like it was trying to kill you purposely," _

Thea sat at her desk thinking about what Carline said.

'That's what she thinks,' she thought, 'I bet she's never even seen a real life great white in real life. Stupid college students like Carline Hooper. Wait a minute, that name, Hooper. Where have I heard that name before? It sounds familiar all of a sudden.'

"Hey Chief?" said Eric bringing her out of her train of thought.

"Yeah?" she said.

"That college girl's one the line about the shark," said Eric.

"Oh," said Thea as she grabbed her phone, "Hello Miss Hooper?"

"Hi Chief, we just wanted to let you know, we found no human remains in the shark's belly," said Carline.

"You didn't?" said Thea, a little bit disappointed about that, "Did you find anything interesting about it?"

"Just that it's really big and I also think it really was a baby," said Carline, "Or at the very least really young."

"Really?" said Thea, "So there is a bigger shark out there huh?"

"I think so. Hell this thing's teeth aren't even the same size as the one you pulled from Mr. Hammer's boat," said Carline.

"Oh that's great! That mean's there's an even bigger shark out there right now!" said Thea. All of the different cops in the office looked over at her scared.

"I'm pretty sure there is," said Carline, "You're not going to go out and kill it now are you?"

"If it comes after me I will!" said Thea.

"You really think that shark's going to come after you Chief?" asked Carline, "I hate to break it to you but sharks don't do that."

"Miss Hooper, I don't tell you how to do your job so don't tell me how to do mine! If I feel I have to kill that shark then I am going to kill that shark understood!" said Thea slamming her phone down.

* * *

Carline flinched a little at the way the Chief had snapped at her about that.

'She must really not like sharks,' she thought as she walked back over to the operations table where the dead shark was laying.

"So what's going to happen to it now?" she asked.

"I would assume we could get it stuffed and hanged up on the docks. There are a lot of people who wouldn't mind getting to see this thing!" said coroner.

"Hmm," said Carline, "Have you ever seen a shark this big before?"

"No, not this big before," said the coroner. I think the chief said something about seeing one this size before.

"Yeah that's what Nick said," said Carline, "Oh right I have to meet him."

"You got a date with the harbor master?" said the coroner surprised.

"Yeah so?" asked Carline.

"Well its just he usually doesn't date and trust me he's quite the catch around here," said the coroner.

"Oh, well then better not keep him waiting huh?" said Carline as she hurried off.

* * *

Thea looked up at the all of the other officers looking over at her.

"Don't you all have work to do?" she asked.

"Um Chief, did you say that there's still a bigger shark out there?" asked Eric.

"That's what's going around," said Thea.

"Is that going to be a problem?" asked Eric.

"No, the people in this town aren't stupid. They know what to do to not become shark lunch," said Thea, "Just get some warning signs up at that beach pronto."

"Sure thing Chief," said Eric, "Hey uh Chief?"

"What?" asked Thea.

"Are you okay? You seem a little bit upset today," said Eric.

"Well considering that we got at least four dead people on our hands and a possible monster shark out there it's got me a little bit rattled," said Thea.

"You know Chief you want to go home early you can. We can handle things here," said Eric.

"Maybe I should. Give me more of a chance to really clear my head of all this shark bullshit," said Thea as she gathered up her things, "Call me if anything really big happens got it?"

"Sure thing Chief," said Eric.

"Well look who actually managed to find some time for her son," was the greeting Thea got to her mother-in-law's house. The house was actually a house boat that sat right on the water.

"Nice to see you too Miranda, Where's my son?" asked Thea walking into the house.

"Playing in the living room," said Miranda, "We were having so much fun playing like a mother should with her son."

"Oh brother," said Thea as she picked her baby up, "Hey honey, how are you doing? You ready to go home?" Thea looked out the big front window that looked right out to the water.

"Did you hear about the shark?" she asked.

"Yes, something about a monster shark attacking and killing people. But I thought you caught it," said Miranda.

"We caught one, but it turns out it wasn't the one that killed the people," said Thea.

"Oh?" said Miranda, "Well still though it shouldn't be too big of a deal. I've never heard of a shark attack us house boaters. But thank you for your concern dear."

"Sure," said Thea. Though really she was nervous about Chris being here now with the shark on the loose, "Well thank you for watching Chris again. I'll see you later."

"Sure see you later," said Miranda smiling sweetly and waving as Thea walked out with Chris, "I'm happy to let Chris know what it's like to have a real mother."

"Oh brother," said Thea as she buckled Chris into his baby seat, "There's only one kind of mother your grandmother is, but I won't say in front of you."

"Boy is sure seems that a lot of people are against me today," said Thea as the two of them drove home, "Both with Miranda and that Carline Hooper. Hmm there's that name again Hooper, where I have heard that name before? Eh, I'm sure it's no big deal."

* * *

"Hi honey," said Joe when he got home, "I swung by the station but they said you had gone home already. Everything alight?"

"Just upset about the shark attack and those four dead people," said Thea.

"So did you find out if the shark you killed was the one that killed everyone?" asked Joe.

"No, according to the cornier that wasn't the thing that killed them. In fact that shark was really a baby," said Thea.

"A baby huh? They come in that size?" asked Joe.

"Apparently, and apparently we still have a bigger shark out there," said Thea.

"Oh wow that's great! That will make a great story," said Joe.

"For you maybe," said Thea.

"Oh don't tell me you're getting all upset about sharks again," said Joe.

"I'm defiantly staring to get terrible childhood flash backs," said Thea.

"You going to be okay with all of this honey?" asked Joe.

"Yes, yes I am. This shark's not going to do me in! It can try all it wants but it's not going to get me," said Thea doing her best to convince herself that was true as well.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAWS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey honey what are you doing?" Joe asked when he saw his wife going through their storage closet.

"Trying to figure out where I heard the name Hooper from," said Thea, "I'm just wondering if maybe it was like an old friend from school or something."

"You don't seem to like the woman too much," said Joe.

"Well, she's just a little mad at me over killing that shark," said Thea.

"Honey, you're not going to do what your grandparents and father did are you and go crazy with the idea of the shark coming after you are you?" asked Joe.

"What do you mean?" asked Thea.

"Well didn't you one tell me that your grandparents and your father got obsessed over the idea of a shark coming after them that it killed them?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," said Thea. It seemed so long ago that her grandmother and father both died the same way her grandfather had died. She didn't remember her grandfather. She had been a baby when he died. Most people said he merely died from a heart attack but her grandmother always insisted it from his worry and fear that the shark would come back for their family that killed him. At first Thea didn't believe her until after the incident in the Bahamas where they were all more or less targeted by the shark. After her grandmother returned home to Amity she too seemed to become obsessed with the idea of the shark coming back that soon she too died. After that it seemed like her father fell under the same spell of the shark and kept worrying that another shark was coming for him as well. Her mother would always just say that it was just post pardon stress disorder from what had happen so often with sharks. Not matter what it was it didn't change the fact that her father died from it.

"Well I don't think I'm being too crazy about this whole thing," said Thea.

"Are you sure? You've never killed a shark like that before," said Joe.

"Joe, honey its fine, I'm fine really," said Thea, "And if you want I'll stop trying to figure out who Hooper was."

"Sure honey," said Joe sharking a kiss with her.

* * *

"Nick, surprised to see you here," said Peter Benchley, the owner of Benchley's when Nick walked in.

"I'm here on a date," said Nick.

"A date, you?" asked Peter surprised.

"Yeah why?" asked Nick.

"You just don't seem like the type," said Peter.

"Yeah well, let's just say there was girl who I think maybe my part," said Nick.

"Oh yeah, and who's the lucky girl?" asked Peter.

"That new grand student that's studying up here," said Nick.

"Oh very nice," said Peter, "Is that her?" Nick turned around in time to see Carline walking in wearing a nice dark tight purple dress.

"Hey Carline," called out Nick.

"Hi, hope I didn't keep you waiting. I wanted to shower off after dissecting that shark," said Carline.

"That was probably a good idea," said Nick.

"Are you talking about that shark that attacked those people today?" asked Peter.

"Yeah," said Nick.

"Did you catch it then?" asked Peter.

"Well we caught a shark but not the shark," said Nick.

"Oh, oh well," said Peter, "Here let me get you two a table."

* * *

"This is a nice little restaurant," said Carline as she and Nick sat enjoying their meal.

"It's the nicest one in town," said Nick, "You ever eat at a place like this?"

"More then once," said Carline, "My family's always been well off."

"Oh yeah?" said Nick.

"You'd be surprised at how nice we have it," said Carline.

"Well maybe I could someday," said Nick, "So if you're such a rich girl what made you want to go into a business like this?"

"Just like I said, with my uncle's stories," said Carline.

"Hmm," said Nick, "Would he have not agreed with the idea of killing that shark today?"

"Probably," said Carline, "He never really seemed to like sharks that much."

"What do you think of them?" asked Nick.

"I don't know. As far as I can tell they're just creatures that are doing what they need to do in order to survive," said Carline.

"What's the closets you ever been to a shark?" asked Nick.

"You mean besides today?" asked Carline, "Well I got to interact with them a lot when I was an intern at this aquarium. Plus I got to go with one of my professors on a study trip and saw a bunch on the trip as well. It's really interesting to see them bite down on their pray."

"Yeah I know," said Nick, "I've seen some attacking and eating before. You ever hear the thing about sharks' eyes?"

"What?" asked Carline.

"It's just something my mother once told me that her father told her," said Nick, "Sharks got lifeless eyes, black almost like a doll's eyes. When it comes at you it doesn't seem to be living, until he bites and those eyes…,"

"Roll over white," said Carline.

"How did you know that?" asked Nick.

"My uncle once told me the same thing in his story about the big shark he fought. He said the fisherman that helped him and the police chief told him the same thing. He was like a WW2 veteran that was stationed in the South Pacific," said Carline.

"Really?" said Nick, "I think my mother told me my grandfather was WW2 veteran too. In fact I think she said he was on the USS _Indianapolis."_

"That is so weird," said Carline, "That was the same ship my uncle said the fisherman was stationed on."

"That is a little weird," said Nick, "Either your uncle had a wile imagination or he really did fight off that shark."

"No, that couldn't be," said Carline, "No shark acts like that."

"What about what happened today?" asked Nick.

"What about it? The shark just breached the water and the chief in blinded rage attacked and killed it," said Carline.

"Well I want to believe you, but you never heard the chief's stories," said Nick.

"I guess I will," said Carline.

"So you want to go for a walk after dinner, along the docks?" asked Nick.

"Sure," said Carline. Nick quickly paid and the two of them headed out together.

* * *

"So have you lived here your whole life?" Carline asked as the two of them walked along the board walk.

"Yeah pretty much, my mom moved here after marrying my dad and the rest was history," said Nick.

"You like it here?" asked Carline.

"Oh yeah, I love it here," said Nick.

"It is rather nice here," said Carline.

"So what are you going to do after you're done with your studying?" asked Nick.

"I'm not sure. I have a lot of potential offers from aquariums all over the country and several research labs as well," said Carline.

"Well you know this place isn't too far away from the university and aquarium," said Nick.

"Are you dropping a hint or something Nick?" asked Carline.

"I'm just saying," said Nick with a smile putting his arm around Carline. Carline blushed a little.

"Well I'll have to think about it," she said. Suddenly out of nowhere the both felt the dock shake a little.

"What was that?" asked Carline looking over the side of dock.

"It felt like something hit the dock," said Nick also looking over the edge. Both suddenly felt the docks rock a bit causing the two of them to fall over.

"What the hell is doing that?" asked Nick as he and Carline both stood up.

"Nick look, there's something out there in the water," said Carline pointing.

"What, what is it?" asked Nick as he moved towards more of a lighted area, "Oh wow it's a shark!"

"A shark, really?" said Carline standing next to him, "Is it coming back this way?"

"Uh, uh I think it is!" said Nick as he started to help push her back away from the edge. Suddenly they felt the docks rock again causing them both to fall over, and as the same time, cause the docks themselves to start falling over a little.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Carline.

"I don't know," said Nick as he managed to stand up, "I never know a shark to attack the docks like this, and whoa!" He toppled over back onto Carline.

"Ah!" Carline shouted as Nick fell on top of her.

"Sorry," said Nick as he tried to get back up. Suddenly they both started to feel the docks shake a bit more aggressive until finally they both saw a big piece of it fall off, just inches from them.

"Whoa!" said Nick as he managed to get up off of Carline and walk to the new edge. There he could easily see a shark fin in the water swimming around.

"Nick?" said Carline.

"I think we should get off the docks!" said Nick as he did his best to push Carline toward the nearest edge. They could still fell the dock shake around them as they ran.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Carline.

"For some reason, this stupid shark is attacking the docks!" said Nick.

"But why?" asked Carline.

"You're the expert, you tell me!" said Nick when they suddenly felt a huge blow that once again caused them to fall over and to also make the dock they were on start to slant and both could feel themselves slipping downwards towards the water with the shark still swimming in the water below.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAWS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Before Nick or Carline could get too far down on the dock, Nick managed to reach over and grab on of the handles as fast as he could.

"Nick!" shouted Carline stretching her hand out towards him. Nick quickly managed to grab her hand.

"Hang on!" Nick shouted. Both desperately tried to climb up the wet dock, but their feet kept slipping. Down below they could still see the shark fin swimming around and around.

"Isn't there anything that make this thing swim away?" asked Nick still trying disparately to help pull Carline and himself up. Carline looked around trying hard to figure something she could throw at it.

"Nick, Nick is that you!" they both heard a man running over towards the broken dock.

"Yes Greg help please!" Nick shouted.

"Hang on hang on!" said Greg running off as fast as he could.

"Hurry!" Nick shouted still trying desperately to hold onto Carline.

"Here I got it!" said Greg running up with a thing of rope. He started running it down towards Carline when suddenly the dock was struck again. Greg starting tilting around until he found himself falling fast down into the water.

"Greg!" Nick shouted right as he lost his grip on Carline and she too fell into the water. "Carline!" Nick used his other hand to try to pull himself up desperately onto solid ground.

Carline swam as fast as she could towards the surface. She looked around and she happened to notice Greg also swimming around.

"Greg, did you see," she started to ask when she saw the fin coming towards him

"Greg, look out!" she shouted. Greg turned and saw the shark fin.

"Oh god!" he shouted as he tried to swim away.

"No Greg no, don't," Carline tried to call out when she saw the fin turn, swimming right at her. "Oh god, oh god!" Suddenly a rock came down and hit at the shark's fin. Carline looked up and saw Nick standing on a none-damaged part of the dock with another rock in his hands throwing it at the shark again.

"Get out of the water you two!" he called out looking for another blunt object to throw at the shark. Both Carline and Greg swam as fast as he could towards the dock with the rope still tied to it.

"Come on Miss," said Greg trying hard to help Carline up as fast as he could. Nick ran towards them with a rock still in his hand.

"Here Carline!" He offered her down his hand. Carline grabbed it and did her best to pull herself up. Nick looked up in time to see the shark once again coming at them.

"Oh Shit!" he shouted as he managed to pull Carline all the way up. "Greg, Greg, come on!"

Greg grabbed onto the robe as fast as he could only to suddenly get pulled back under the water, "Oh shit Greg!"

Carline looked out towards the water that was starting to turn red.

"Oh my god!" she said. Then she saw the fin heading back towards the dock. "Nick, Nick, get away from there! It's coming back!" Nick looked out and saw the fin coming. He quickly got up and ran over to Carline right as the shark hit the dock again making a part of it crash into the water.

"That, that was not right!" said Carline.

* * *

Thea sat on her bed reading when she felt her husband kissing her neck.

"Hmm, Joe," she said as she tried to pull away.

"You are one stressed out lady," said Joe, "You know what you need? You need learn to relax more."

"Believe me I'd like nothing more," said Thea.

Just then they started hearing the annoying buzzing sound of the phone in the kitchen.

"That's not the work phone is it?" grumbled Joe.

"Yep," said Thea, "As if my day wasn't already fucked up." She pushed Joe off and ran towards the kitchen, "What?"

"Chief, we had another shark encounter at the docks," said Eric.

"Another shark encounter? Was it near the boats or something?" asked Thea.

"No it was more near the business distract," said Eric.

"What?" said Thea.

* * *

"How are you two doing?" she asked Carline and Nick. The two sat down on the ground with blankets around them.

"Better than Greg apparently," muttered Nick, "It's not fair. All he did was try to help us."

"We found him," they suddenly heard the rescue group shout out. Thea raced down towards the water where they saw them dragging him out of the water.

"He lost a leg," said one of the rescuers.

"Oh my god, Greg, Greg I'm so sorry!" said Thea.

"Chief, that shark as a pretty big bite," said Greg as he was carried away.

"Greg, Greg thank god!" said Nick running over to him as he was carried to an ambulance. "I'm so glad you didn't die because of us." Greg merely nodded.

"I'm glad he didn't die," said Carline standing next to Nick, "So is this how you usually have dates here?"

"Oh no, sometimes they're really crazy," said Nick.

"Nick, we need to talk. I'll be coming by your office tomorrow," said Thea.

"Oh sure thing Chief," said Nick.

"What does she want?" asked Carline.

"I don't know," said Nick, "So should I take you back to where you're staying?"

"Uh," Carline said, "I, I…,"

"What's wrong?" asked Nick.

"I just don't know if I want to be alone that's all," said Carline.

"Oh well then I guess do the honorable thing huh?" said Nick.

* * *

"Mmm, normally I wait until third date to do that," Carline muttered looking next to Nick lying next to her.

"Just that, or is there something else you can do?" Nick asked smiling at her.

"Mmm, if you treat me this well on all of your dates you'll find out," said Carline. Nick chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. Then he noticed the time.

"Oh hell!" he said.

"What?" asked Carline.

"I need to go meet the chief at my office!" said Nick as he bolted out of bed.

"Oh yeah that's right," said Carline.

"Did you want to come with me or wait here?" asked Nick.

"I'll take a shower and then see what I want to do. I can catch up with you at your office," said Carline.

* * *

"Alright," said Nick pulling on his pants.

"So what can I do for you Chief?" asked Nick when Thea showed up at his office.

"I need you to give me the list of some of your best fishermen around to go and hunt that shark!" said Thea.

"Seriously?" asked Nick.

"Yes," said Thea.

"You've never done something like this before," said Nick.

"Yeah well this is different," said Thea.

"Nick here you are," said Carline.

"Oh hey sorry I had to leave you alone this morning," said Nick.

"Oh no, you guys didn't?" said Thea.

"Well it sort felt right at the time," said Nick.

"What are you doing here this morning Chief?" asked Carline.

"I'm getting some people to go out and kill that shark!" said Thea.

"What, are you serious?" asked Carline.

"Uh yeah, we almost lost another human last night!" said Thea, "Three actually and I'm not about to let it happen again any time soon!"

"Chief it's an animal alright, an animal. It can't tell right from wrong," said Carline.

"What about how it started coming towards you instead of going after Greg like it was originally?" said Nick.

"I'm sure it wasn't really like that," said Carline, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation about for it."

"Wait the shark came after you?" asked Thea.

"It looked like for a moment," said Carline, "But like I said…,"

"No wait a minute," said Thea, "Did the shark really turn and come after you?"

"It looked that way yes but I'm sure there was something else going on," said Carline.

"Take this from someone who's been the target of a shark, you couldn't be further from the truth. I've been targeted by sharks trust me! When I was a little girl I was living in the Bahamas with my parents, I was targeted and almost eaten by a shark had it not been for the woman behind me shoving me forward and getting grabbed by the shark herself!" said Thea.

"I'm sorry but that sounds hard to believe," said Carline.

"Well it's true! Sharks have been going after my family since my grandfather first took a job as a police sheriff of this small town in New England called Amity," said Thea

"Did you say Amity?" said Carline surprised.

"Yeah why?" asked Thea.

"That's the town from my uncle's story," said Carline.

"Your uncle?" asked Thea.

"Yeah he use to tell me this story of me him going to this town to help them get rid of a massive shark that was attacking people in the town and he said the town's name was Amity," said Carline.

"What was your uncle's name?" asked Thea.

"Matt, Matt Hooper," said Carline.

"_Matt _Hooper?" said Thea

"Yeah, he was working at a nearby marine biology lab at the time, and he volunteered to come help when the chief apparently asked them for help," said Carline.

"What was the chief's name?" asked Thea starting to feel just a little bit weird.

"Um Martin Brody I believe," said Carline.

"Martin _Brody_?" said Thea.

"Yeah or some weird made up name like that," said Carline.

"That name wasn't made up! Your uncle's story was true!" said Thea, "Martin Brody was my grandfather!"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAWS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I'm sorry what?" asked Carline.

"Alan Brody was my grandfather!" said Thea, "That's how I recognized your name! I saw your uncle's name in some of the news clippings from when they took out the first shark!"

"I'm sorry but I think you're mistaken," said Carline, "The story was made by my uncle. There's no way it was true.""But it is and I can prove it!" said Thea, "wait here I'll be right back!" She bolted out of the door as fast as she could to her car and sped off.

"You don't think she's serious to you?" asked Carline as she and Nick watched her drive off.

"I told you she has some pretty interesting shark stories. Maybe some of them are true," said Nick.

"Don't tell me you believe her," said Carline.

"Some of them may seem pretty convincing," said Nick, "Let's just see what happens when she gets back."

* * *

"Hello Joe?" Thea shouted as she ran into her home. She got no answer, "Joe, Joe are you home?" She hurried into her kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

'_Hi Thea had to run to the office real fat so I took Chris to my mom's. When I get done I'll go pick him up or you can if you get a chance. Call me if you need me,_

_Love Joe,'_

'Oh great Chris is with _her_,' Thea thought bitterly. She hurried towards her storage closet and opened it. She reached up and pulled down an old box with her grandmother's name on it and threw off the lid. Hastily she dug through her grandmother's old keepsakes until she found something she was looking for. It was a newspaper article from her family's old home town that had her grandfather's picture on the front. In addition it also had a picture of Matt Hooper and the fisherman that helped as well, Quint. She tucked in safely in her pocket before hurrying back to Nick's office.

* * *

"Here," she said pulling it out once she got back to the office and threw onto Nick's desk, "Look is that your uncle or not?"

Carline looked over at the picture. Her eyes grew wide.

"That is him!" she said in shock as she snatched up the paper and read it over, "This is exactly like the story he told me about the giant shark, almost word for word! But-but-but it can't be true! It just can't be!"

"Here let me see," said Nick as he took the paper from her. He glanced over it and suddenly his skin turned white.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" he said.

"What?" asked Thea.

"Why is there a picture of my grandfather here?!" asked Nick.

"Your grandfather?!" said Thea. Nick turned the picture around and pointed to the picture of Quint.

"That's my grandfather! My mother's father! I recognize him from the few pictures my mother sill had him of him!" he said. He walked over to his desk and opened one of the draws pulling out a picture frame. He handed it to Thea and Thea saw it was a picture of Quint with a little girl who looked a lot like Nick.

"That's him with my mother," said Nick, "It was right before he left." Carline looked over Thea's shoulder at the picture.

"No way," she said, "No way it can't be! There's just no way this can be!"

"That's makes sense then," said Thea.

"What makes sense?" asked Nick.

"Why the shark went after you last night instead of simply finishing off Greg!" said Thea, "We're the descendents of the three people that went after the first shark. The shark is after us!"

"Sharks don't do that!" said Carline.

"Yeah they do, from what I've seen!" said Thea.

"All sharks care about is eating and breading okay? They don't worry about things like revenge," said Carline.

"You're wrong, believe me your wrong," said Thea.

"She may have a point," said Nick, "I mean you didn't think this was real did you?" He pointed to the newspaper again, "But yet even you have to admit you were wrong about this. That would explain how we both knew about the reference with sharks eyes."

"How they're like dolls eyes except then they roll over?" said Thea. Both Carline and Nick looked over at her shocked.

"You know that too?" asked Nick.

"Both my grandmother and father told me the same thing because my grandfather told it to them after he heard it from Quint," said Thea.

"This is still unbelievable," said Carline, "Sharks don't do things like take revenge or hunt people down."

"Yes they do!" said Carline, "at least ones that come to that size they do!"

"And it was pretty weird that the shark attacked the dock like it did last night with us on it," said Nick, "We've never had kind of a problem before. Of course we've never had a shark that size before around here either."

"Maybe it crashed into it by mistake," said Carline, "And due to its size it caused that it to collapse like it did."

"But it was hit repeatedly," Nick pointed out, "I doubt it would have hit it over and over like it."

"Nick, who's side are you on?" asked Carline.

"Well given this," said Nick pointing to the news article, "I'd say the chief's. Maybe we're dealing with some sort of different kind of shark or something."

"Well we'll never know unless we get a good look at it," said Carline.

"What about that dead one?" asked Thea.

"I looked that one over and I didn't see anything unusual about rather then its size," said Carline thinking it over.

"Well could we try to go out and see if we can find the one that attacked us last night?" asked Nick.

"Let's go right now," said Carline.

"You coming Chief?" asked Nick.

"Mmm, I guess," said Thea. She radioed her office to give them a heads up before the three headed off on Carline's boat.

* * *

"Anything on the radar or anything?" Nick asked after they were a good few miles out into the ocean.

"Nothing yet," said Carline.

"You know I can't help but think us all being around here like this is kind of bad thing seeing as how the sharks are coming after us?" asked Nick.

"They're not coming after us," said Carline.

"We won't know for sure until we find the shark," said Thea. She looked over at Nick, "I can't believe I never realized you were Quint's grandson this whole time."

"Yeah it's kind of weird isn't it?" said Nick, "So then do you know how he really died?"

"Yeah," said Thea, "According to my grandmother, the shark got him. It rammed the boat and caused him to fall straight into the jaws of the shark itself." Nick looked down sad.

"So that's what really happened?" he said softly, "Well I'm sure my mother's going to like having closure finally. She always had a soft spot for him even if he did leave her and her mother."

"If it means anything, my uncle was killed by a shark as well," said Thea, "Right before the whole scary incident back in the Bahamas. Of course he wasn't the only victim. My grandfather, grandmother and father all seemed to go crazy over the notion of the shark once again coming after us that they too died."

"Man that's got to suck," said Nick. Just then Thea noticed Carline looking a little soft and worried.

"Everything okay there Miss Hooper?" she called down to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Carline, "Still checking the radar."

"Your uncle wouldn't happen to be able to know anything else about this incident at all would he?" asked Thea walking over to the woman.

"No I afraid he couldn't. He's dead," said Carline.

"What, when?" asked Thea.

"A long time ago, He, um he got really caught up in his work," said Carline, "My father said it got really worse after some sort of old friend died. He work so much that he sort of worked himself to death."

"When was that?" asked Thea.

"I don't know, sometime around the 1980s," said Carline.

"That was kind of around the time my grandfather died," said Thea softly. Carline groaned.

"Look I don't know what exactly happened with your family when it came to sharks, but I'm sure it has nothing to do with me!"

"Hmm," said Thea, "Think what you want." Just then the radars started to go off.

"What have we got?" asked Nick.

"Off to the right, and I think it's a big one," said Carline. Thea ran towards the side of the boat.

"I don't see anything," she called out.

"Oh wait, wait there's another one," said Carline, "More towards the left I think and it looks kind of big too."

"Another one?" asked Thea.

"Yeah and both are actually heading towards the boat," said Carline, "Oh wait, wait!"

"Now what?" asked Thea.

"There's a third, a third one and it's coming towards us too," said Carline.

"How big is it?" asked Nick.

"Fairly big," said Carline, "This is so weird and oh my god!"

"Don't tell me there's another one!" said Nick.

"There is and it looks a lot bigger then other three, and its coming at us too!" said Carline.

"Do you think there's something wrong with the boat that's making them head towards us?" asked Nick looking over the side. Suddenly out of nowhere a shark jumped out of the water straight after her. Nick barley had time to move away from the side and onto the deck.

"Nick are you okay?!" said Carline running over to him right as the shark fell back into the water.

"Yeah," said Nick, "I don't recall ever seeing a shark do that before with out bait to lure them!"

"Uh guys," Thea called out. Both Carline and Nick ran over to where she was on the other side of the boat.

"What are we going to need a bigger boat or something?" asked Nick.

"Oh we're going to need a lot of bigger boats!" said Thea. As Nick and Carline came up next to her they saw what she was talking about the boat was being circled by all four huge sharks.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAWS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Okay," said Carline, "Let's not panic. I'm sure there's a logical explanation as to why four massive sharks are currently circling our boat."

"Yeah while you're looking for it I'm going to try looking for a weapon to kill them!" said Thea.

"Chief, try and be reasonable," said Carline.

"You can be reasonable all you want," said Thea, "I prefer to act rationally if that's alright! So what do we have on this thing?"

"I don't think we have much on weapons Chief," said Nick also looking around. The boat suddenly shook causing them to all fall over.

"Chief, I can't help but think it maybe smarter to head back into shore and come back when we're more prepared!" said Nick.

"That may not be a bad idea," said Thea, "Carline can you start up the boat?"

"Yes but it maybe hard to try and maneuver around the sharks," said Carline taking the helm.

"Run them over if you have to!" said Thea.

"Are you crazy?" said Carline, "Not only is that immoral but in case you haven't noticed these are rather big sharks. Running them over could do a lot of damage to the boat!"

"She's right Chief," said Nick.

"Then we have to find a way to get them to move!" said Thea, "There's got to be something we can do to get them to move!"

"Here's a flair gun," said Nick.

"Give me that!" ordered Thea as she grabbed it from his hand. She ran out to the deck and pointed it towards the circling sharks.

"Are you crazy?!" Carline shouted running after her.

"You got a better idea?!" Thea asked right as the boat was hit again.

"Damn I don't know how much more of this ramming that boat can take!" said Nick.

"Point proven I think," said Thea as she again aimed the flare gun towards the sharks. Right as one came by she fired. The flair shot headed straight towards the fin of the shark grazing it just barley. The shark immediately dived down into the water giving them an opening.

"Go go go!" Thea shouted.

Nick ran towards the helm and started it up going at full speed out of the shark circle.

"Hold on!" he shouted as he hastily started to turn it to the left and head back to shore.

Thea looked behind them and could still see the sharks coming after them.

"Punch it Nick Punch it!" she shouted.

"Why are they coming after us?" asked Carline.

"They want to kill us!" said Thea.

"You never give up do you?" asked Carline.

"Neither do you apparently!" said Thea, "Nick can you go any faster?"

"It's going as fast as she can Chief," said Nick. Thea pointed the flair gun again towards the oncoming sharks.

"Go ahead you sons-of-bitch, go ahead try and get me!" she shouted.

"You ever read Moby Dick Chief?" asked Carline.

"Several times!" said Thea as one of the sharks started to get closer. Thea fired another flair at them. That seemed to stall them long enough to put some more distance between them and the boat. Before long the boat was back at the docks. Thea immediately jumped off the boat.

"I got to get to the station," she said, "I'm going to close the beaches!"

"What?" asked Nick and Carline.

"I'm not taking any chances," said Thea, "And I'm issuing out a bounty for whoever can kill the four of them."

"Chief are you sure you're not going overboard on this?" asked Carline, "Closing the beaches? Offering up a bounty?"

"I said I don't want take any chances," said Thea, "Not when there's four massive killing machines out there!"

"But Chief think about it," said Carline, "If these sharks really are out to get you, why haven't they gone after other members of your family or something?"

Thea's eyes popped open in fear.

"Oh my god Chris!" she shouted. She raced over to her car and sped off.

"What was that all about?" asked Carline.

"Well I think she's talking about her son Chris," said Nick, "He's usually watched by his grandmother and, oh shit!"

"What?" asked Carline.

"Thea's mother-in-law lives on a house boat!" said Nick.

* * *

"Here comes the airplane," said Miranda as she fed Chris sitting in a highchair, "There's that's a good boy. Grammy knows how to take care of her grandchildren, unlike your poor excuse for a mother who's always too busy to take care of you." Chris looked at her confused.

"Let's see, what else do we have for lunch," said Miranda as she got up from the table and walked over towards one of the cupboard. Just then her phone went off.

"Hello?" she said answering.

"Miranda are you home right now with Chris?!" asked Thea.

"Yes of course," said Miranda, "That's what a good mother does, stay at home and look after her children. Not merely dumped them on the most convent relative."

"Miranda this is serious!" said Thea, "Get Chris out of there now! Take him over to my house or something! Just get him away from the water!"

"What are you going on about?" asked Miranda.

"Get out of your home now! It's not safe! Get out now and try to see if you can get some of your neighbors out of there as well," said Thea.

"Oh lord what are you going on about?" asked Miranda.

"There are sharks, and I think they may try coming for you and Chris. Big ones," said Thea.

"Sharks really Thea?" said Miranda.

"Miranda I'm serious! These aren't ordinary sharks! They're massive in size and they already tried attacking me! I'm sure they'll try coming after Chris as well and that means they'll come after you as well!" said Thea.

"Oh my, sounds like all this so called work has finally gotten to your head," said Miranda, "This is why I told you all along you need to give up working and be a stay at home mother."

"Miranda please, listen to me!" said Thea.

"I got to go. Chris needs his lunch. You'd know that if you were a good mother," said Miranda hanging up. "Honestly who ever gave her the right to breed?"

Suddenly the boat shook making her stumble into the counter. Chris started to cry.

"Now now don't worry honey," said Miranda, "I'm sure it's fine." The boat was hit again making her fall over again.

"What is doing that?" she asked.

She got up and headed towards the living room where there was a big window looking out towards the water. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She was about to walk away and back to the kitchen when suddenly the boat was hit again making her fall over and land on her stomach. She could hear Chris crying louder in the kitchen.

"Sweetie, calm down I'll find out what's doing that!" said Miranda once again looking over at window. There she could see a fin swimming around outside the boat.

"What is that?" she asked right as the fin dive straight at the houseboat making it shake some more and knocking over Miranda over again. She tried to hurry towards the kitchen to try and get to Chris in the kitchen only to fall over again as boat was crashed into once more. This time it caused the boat to start to tip making her and start to slide down. She looked up and saw the one thing that was keeping Chris from falling over as well was the fact that one of her counters was blocking his high chair from falling over.

* * *

Thea pulled up towards the park lot of the houseboats' main docks. As she ran towards them she could see a lot of the neighbors running out of their boats looking towards Miranda's as it kept rocking to the point that it was starting to tilt upwards.

"Oh god no!" Thea shouted as raced towards the front door.

* * *

Miranda gripped her rug trying to pull herself up towards the kitchen and Chris. She managed to grab holed of her sofa and continued to try and climb up.

Miranda?!" shouted Thea opening the door. She had to grab the handle to keep from falling. She looked over at the kitchen where she could see her son in his highchair leaning up against a counter.

"Thea!" she heard Miranda cry out, "Help!" Thea looked over and saw Miranda clinging to her sofa for dear life.

"Hang on!" Thea shouted as she tried climbing into the house, moving towards Chris first. She reached over and managed to a hold of her son's highchair and pulled him towards her. "I got you I got you sweetie." Then she looked over at Miranda.

"Do you have a rope or something?" she asked.

"I think it's the supply closet near where you are," said Miranda.

"Hang on I'll try to get Chris out and then I'll use it to get you," said Thea.

"What are you crazy?" asked Miranda.

"I'm sorry but as a "good" mother I have to save my son," said Thea pulling Chris out of the house.

"Well for the love of god hurry it up!" Miranda ordered.

"Hang on hang on," said Thea.

_CRASH _

Thea and Miranda all looked over towards the window where a massive shark had crashed through. It was thrashing it mouth widely near Miranda. Miranda screamed as she tried kicking the creature's mouth.

"Oh god oh god!" Thea shouted doing her best to hang on to both the door handle and her son in the highchair.

"Do something Thea!" Miranda shouted.

"I'm trying," said Thea, "I just got to get Chris out first."

"He'll be fine, just get to me!" said Miranda. Suddenly Thea could see Miranda loose her grip and let go of the couch.

"Miranda!" she shouted as she watched in horror as Miranda slid straight into the jaws of the shark!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JAWS ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh My God!" Thea shouted as she watched the shark sink back into the water with her mother-in-law still in its mouth. She did her best to hold on to her the highchair with her son as she tried to pull herself up towards the door with Poor little Chris kept crying and crying.

"Shh, shh Chris calm down now," said Thea as she kept trying and trying to pull herself and her son up.

CRASH

She looked down and saw the shark was trying to come at her again through the front window of the boat.

"No-no-no!" Thea shouted, "You're not going to get my son you son of a bitch!"

Bang

Thea looked around trying to find out where the gunshot was coming from as another one rang out hitting the shark.

"Chief?!" she heard Carline shouting appearing at the door, "Oh my god!" Thea pulled her son closer to her.

"Can you grab my son?!" she asked desperately.

"Oh yes," said Miranda leaning in as far as she could managing to grab the highchair and pulling the baby out of the houseboat, "But what about you Chief?!"

"Get my son to safety first! Get him out onto dry land as fast as you can!" shouted Thea.

"Alright alright," said Carline. She pulled Chris out of his highchair and started running down off the docks. She was halfway to the dry land when she felt the dock shake knocking her over. She screamed holding the baby close who started crying even louder.

"Calm down clam down," said Carline as she stood up. There she could see a shark coming at them on the dock.

"Oh dear god!" she shouted running off as fast as she could. Suddenly another gunshot went off.

"It's okay Carline," she heard Nick shout from his boat, "I got him." He fired near the gun again towards the shark making the creature move away from the docks. Carline raced over and off of the docks away from the sharks. Even from the solid ground she could see a shark swimming nearby in the water.

* * *

Thea managed to swing herself up and out of the boat just as another shot rang out hitting the shark again finally making it sink back into the water. Thea ran as fast as she could until she finally caught a glance of Nick on the Orca with his gun still aimed towards the water.

"Nick?" she shouted out at him.

"Run Chief I'll cover you!" said Nick, "Where's Miranda?"

"Dead!" shouted Thea, "One of the Damn Sharks Got Her!"

"Just keep going!" Nick shouted back, firing at another shark's fin as it breached the water.

Thea nodded and ran off the dock as fast as she could.

"Chief what's going on?" one of Miranda's neighbors asked.

"Just get everyone on to dry land now!" Thea shouted shoving the neighbor towards the edge of the dock. She looked around and could see other neighbors looking around, "Everyone off of the docks now! This is not a hoax! Everyone get off now! If there's anyone else in their houses get them out now! Hurry Hurry!"

People started running around as fast as they could.

"Chief what exactly is going on?" asked one of the residents.

"We have a shark problem!" said Thea ushering her off.

"But we never had a shark problem," said another neighbor.

"Well there's a first time for everything, now get going!" said Thea practically pushing him off of the dock.

* * *

Nick kept his gun aimed towards the water watching and waiting to see if another shark breached the surface again. He was so focused he was caught off guard when his boat was hit violently knocking him over.

"Jesus!" he shouted as he looked around, "Cleaver little bastard."

"Nick, Nick everyone's off the docks! You're clear! Get the hell out of there!" Thea shouted out at him from the dry land.

"Alright Alright!" said Nick as he started up the boat only to be hit again. He got up and aimed his gun towards the water again. "You want to play games buddy boy?"

A shark jumped out of the water barley missing his fist. Nick barley had times to hit it in it's stomach causing it to fall back into the water bleeding badly. Nick didn't relent as he kept firing and firing at it until it finally went belly up dead.

"Nick Nick, are you okay out there?" Thea shouted out to him.

"Yeah Chief, I got one," said Nick.

"You did?" said Carline and Thea.

"Yeah," said Nick.

"Oh my god," said Carline.

"Nick, don't worry about it. Just get out of there fast," said Thea, "There maybe another shark out there."

"Right," said Nick as he started up the boat and took off, Just give me a minute." He managed to throw onto the shark and haul it off with him. As he did everyone could still see the shark being dragged.

"My god that thing's huge!" someone shouted.

"Chief is it safe to go back to our homes?" asked another person.

"Not just yet," said Thea, "I want to see the shark taken care of along with, with Miranda's boat."

"Chief where is Miranda?" asked another neighbor.

"She's dead," said Thea in the calmest voice she could mange, "The shark got her."

"Chief?" said Carline walking up to her with Thea's son still in her arms.

"Chris!" said Thea breathing a sigh of relief taking her son back. The boy baby was still crying, "Shh shh its okay its okay Mommy's here, Mommy's here."

She looked back out at the wreckage that was once Miranda's boat.

"How am I going to tell this to Joe?" she said out loud.

* * *

When Joe arrived at the houseboat dock the cleanup crew was starting to pull what was left of his mother's boat away.

"Joe!" said Thea running over to him with Chris.

"Oh my god you weren't kidding huh?" said Joe watching the boat be dragged away as if it was taking his mother away with it.

"Joe I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" said Thea.

Joe didn't say anything but instead sat down on the grass in despair.

"You're certain my mother's dead?" he asked finally.

"Pretty sure," said Thea standing next to her. "She fell right into, right into the shark's mouth and then it pulled her into the water.

"Oh god!" said Joe burying his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Joe!" said Thea.

"Chief," said Carline, "I was wondering if I could look over this new shark again."

"Knock yourself out," said Thea.

"Is this your husband?" Carline asked when she saw Joe.

"Yes," said Thea.

"I'm sorry about your mother Joe," said Carline.

"Thank you," said Joe softly. He turned and looked at his wife, "Are you going to do anything to keep this from happening again?"

"Yes I've already issued that every beach closed and all docks shut down unless it's really needed. I'm also going to try to contact the coastguard and possibly offer up an award with any big game fishermen to help get the other sharks."

"Other sharks?" said Joe, "How many more are we talking about?"

"As of now, three that we know of; Two at least the same size as the one we just killed and one more even bigger then that," said Thea.

"Good god!" said Joe, "When did you find out about that?"

"Just before I came here to try and get Chris and possibly your mother out of here," said Thea, "I warned her about taking Chris here after we had the first attack but she, you know how your mother is or was. God Joe I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," said Joe, "You're right though. She was stubborn that was for sure." He looked at his son, "Come here Chris come see Daddy."

Carefully Thea handed Chris to Joe. Joe held him close and rubbed his fuzzy hair on the top of his head.

"You think you're going to be able to get those other three?" Joe asked.

"I'm going to try really hard!" said Thea.

"Hmm," said Carline as she walked off to her car. Just as she was getting in Nick pulled up in his own car.

"Hey what's up?" he asked.

"I'm going to go see if I can't be a part of the autopsy for the last shark you killed," said Carline.

"You're not mad at me about that are you?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, I don't know what to think anymore," said Carline, "I'll call you later when I find out anything about this shark."

"Sure," said Nick stepping aside and letting her drive off. Nick walked over to where Thea and Joe were still sitting watching the clean up.

"Hey Joe, sorry about your mom man," he said.

"Thanks Nick," said Joe.

"Wish I could have gotten here faster. I may have been able to save her too," said Nick.

"Don't Nick don't," said Thea, "You did what you could."

"Yeah you still probably managed to help save my wife and son so thanks for what you did," said Joe.

"Yeah no problem," said Nick, "Oh Chief I made the call the coast guard and already got started on getting the different docks shut down. I don't think a lot of people are going to be happy with all of that though."

"No I don't think so either. Nor are they going to be happy when I have to close down the beaches," said Thea, "But it has to be done in order to protect the community until we find and kill the remaining sharks."


End file.
